


Wake Up: The Extras

by penpenhooray



Series: Wake Up Series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Deleted Scenes, Keshian Mitaka, M/M, Mpreg, Resistance Mitaka, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Hux, What-If, alternate endings, sniper Mitaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots, drabbles, and other writings in the "Wake Up, Sleeper" world, but for one reason or another, did not make it into the actual fic.</p><p>Chapter 1: Braeda confronts Kylo Ren. The dark is stronger than he can bear. (AU)<br/>Chapter 2: The First Order captures a Resistance shooter, only to find that he once served as a First Order lieutenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanweird- An Unhappy Fate (Dark!Braeda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene at the temple goes very differently than it had originally. Braeda answers the call of Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title of this chapter comes from a prompt a received a while back based on "uncommon" words. In this case, Wanweird means "unhappy fate." Now true, the original temple scene with Braeda and Ben/Kylo is unhappy as it is...but why stop the suffering there?

_“You intend to fight me with one arm, when you couldn’t even best me with two?” Kylo couldn’t help but notice just how pathetic Braeda as he tried to maintain a strong grip on his weapon with only his weaker hand._

  
_If Braeda was aware of the futility of his supposed bravery, he didn’t show it, “I told you, Ben.” Braeda released a heavy huff of breath, “You’re going to have to kill me first.”_

  
_And for a moment, Kylo paused. Before him stood a wounded warrior, one of the only beings in the galaxy who had once been privy to the secrets of his being._

  
_Braeda’s faded red locks were plastered against his forehead by the rain, with rivulets of water traveling from his brow down his sharp cheekbones and over flushed lips from which huffed breaths escaped. The constellation of freckles that decorated Braeda’s skin like far off galaxies was now obscured by the ochre mud splattered against his body like war paint. And his once slate blue eyes now shone like Durindfire crystals as they stared defiantly into the face of death._

  
_He was beautiful. To kill him would be a waste of a brilliant mind and body. To kill him would destroy Ben._

  
_There was no better sacrifice to lay at the altar of power._

  
_And yet… why waste beauty as a sacrifice…when it could instead be a loyal worshiper?_

  
It was child’s play, slicing through Braeda’s remaining arm, kicking the lightsaber out of reach (not that Braeda could do anything with it could he reach it) as the redhead fell to his knees once more with a choked sob.

  
Kylo stepped forward, observing his fallen brother…lover… “This…this is where you belong.” He hissed through his mask, “kneeling before me…”

  
He allowed his gloved hand to reach out and card through Braeda’s hair, grasping it tightly in his fist. Braeda gasped as his head was tilt back, the tight sinews of his neck quivering as the rain caressed his throat and pulse. The fallen padawan’s mouth was left agape as shuddering breaths passed through full lips, his eyes hooded and dialated, unfocused as shock began to set in.

  
“So beautiful, Braeda…” Kylo murmured.

  
Braeda gulped sluggishly, “Ben…don’t do this…”

  
“It’s Ren, Braeda.” Kylo shook his head, “I have accepted my destiny…now you must do the same.”

  
Tears were welling in Braeda’s slate eyes, “Ben…”

  
“Ren.”

  
“Ben!”

  
“Ren.”

  
“…Ben…”

  
“Shhh…” Kylo slid his hand from Braeda’s hair to cup his beloved’s cheek, “Ren.”

  
A shaky breath passed through Braeda’s lips as the older leaned to Kylo’s touch, the air warm against Kylo’s gloved hand. And slowly, Braeda’s blue eyes closed, his tears swallowed by the rainfall.

  
“ _…Ren…_ ”

  
“Yes, my love.” Kylo could feel his being swell with power, “ _Yes_ …”

  
Braeda had always been lithe, so it was easy for Kylo to take him in his arms. “Finish up here.” He commanded the other Knights of Ren, “I have a gift to present to Supreme Leader.”

  
With that, Kylo made his exit with Braeda in his arms, thrumming with power and victory. As the redhead rested his head against Kylo’s shoulder, he could feel Braeda shivering from the rain and the shock of the loss of his limbs, and a pained whimper escaped his love as well.

  
“Don’t you fret, Braeda…” Kylo purred, “I will craft you into something great…so beautiful and powerful…”

  
And Braeda, his face pressed to Kylo’s chest, murmured only a single inaudible word. But Kylo could hear the word singing through his being.

  
_Master._


	2. The Reacquisition of Lieutenant Mitaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fighting off a Resistance raid, the crew of a First Order stardestroyer captures a Resistance shooter. They are shocked to learn that the shooter was in fact former Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka, killed in action on Starkiller. They are horrified to find that he is nothing like the decorated officer his record paints him as.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this lovely came about after about a week or so of talking/brainstorming/roleplaying with the lovely jathis. Thanks to that, now I have about a dozen or so OCs that will probably never see the light of day unless they make an appearance here. Three of them do make a showing here.
> 
> Now, as for the events of this chapter, you can choose to interpret them as an AU, or as an event that occurs in the extended timeline of the Wake Up canon (and boy, doesn't that feel pretentious to say?). Slight warning: there is mention of mpreg in this chapter (mainly due to ~alien biology~). I understand that is not everyone's cup of tea, so like I said, if you want to simply ignore that part, or see this as an AU/UA, you are welcome to.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy (and hopefully I can get a chapter of Dreamers up soon...)

Tensions were high on board the Stardestroyer _Ultimatum_ as the vessel stationed itself in Onderon’s orbit, with various crew members working feverishly at their battle stations. Not that there was much of a battle anymore, since the Resistance fighters had turned tailed and jumped into hyperspace the first moment they could. Cowards.

 

It had been a land strike on the jungle planet, as the insurgents had attacked a weapons warehouse, no doubt stealing what weapons they could get their thieving hands on.

 

But to the _Ultimatum_ _’s_ commanding officer, Colonel Gideon Crowley, the logistics of the attack were of little consequence. All that mattered now was the aftermath, and how best to proceed from that.

 

The colonel stood motionless on the _Ultimatum_ _’s_ command bridge, his gaze flicking from officer to officer as the crew worked diligently. As a captain approached with a datapad in hand, the colonel only spared the younger officer a passing glance before turning his attention back to the crew.

 

“What are our losses?” The colonel did not speak with an overly authoritarian tone. He didn’t need to, not with this captain.

 

“From our forces on board, we lost eight TIEs and their pilots.” The captain began, his eyes only briefly glancing down at the datapad, “The troops planetside are still counting the dead, but their estimates are upward of a hundred. There was also the destruction of the warehouse, not to mention the theft of several shipment of special forces blasters—”

 

The weapons were the least of their losses, the only thing Gideon Crowley mourned about those blasters was the fact the Resistance would use them to continue their reign of terror and chaos. But blasters could be replaced easily; the lives of the soldiers and officers… not so much. Especially after _Starkiller._

_“_ We do have a prisoner.”

 

Gideon pulled himself from his thoughts to look at the captain, “A prisoner?” A small consolation in light of their losses, but they would make due with what small prize they had.

 

“Yes sir.” The captain nodded, “A lone gunman who was providing sniper fire for the Resistance attackers. Took out several men before a unit could subdue him. I’ve just been informed of his arrival on board the _Ultimatum,_ he should be in interrogation now.”

 

“Excellent.” The colonel nodded, making his way from the bridge in long strides, the captain close behind him.

 

They were midway down one of the ship’s long corridor when the colonel spoke again, “Do we have an identification on our prisoner?” It was a bit too much to hope for that their prisoner would be a notable member of the Resistance, but stranger things had been known to occur.

 

There was no answer from the captain, which gave the colonel pause. He glanced over at the man at his side, who was staring intently at his datapad, “Is there an identification, Eli?”

 

“There is. It came up immediately upon ” The captain muttered, looking up at his commanding officer before shaking his head, “But you aren’t going to like it.”

 

“Captain, we’re recovering from a bloody Resistance attack, there is nothing I like about this situation. So tell me, who is it? One of their officers?”

 

“No sir. One of ours.”

 

The statement nearly caused the colonel to stop in his tracks. Nearly. “Come again, Captain?”

 

“The Resistance sniper, he was an officer in the First Order.” To punctuate his statement, the captain handed the datapad over to the commanding officer.

 

It wasn’t a question of if the colonel could read the information on the datapad; understanding it, on the other hand, was another matter entirely.

 

An officer’s dossier was on display, complete with the insignia of the First Order, personnel data, even identification image.

 

 _“Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka…”_ Colonel Crowley read aloud, his eyes scanning the information listed rapidly.

The captain nodded, “Yes, sir. He was stationed on board the _Finalizer,_ then on _Starkiller_ when it first went online.”

 

“I can see that, captain.” Crowley muttered. What the colonel could also see, as he observed the young lieutenant’s service image, was the vivid letters displayed over the file: _K.I.A._ _Killed in Action_.

 

“He was stationed on _Starkiller_ _…_ ” He repeated, more for himself than for the captain’s benefit. Too many good men lost that day. It made the colonel move down the hall with renewed vigor, “Are you telling me this shooter took a dead officer’s identity?”

 

“I wish…” The captain murmured, doubling his tempo to keep up with the colonel’s pace, “I’m telling you that, based on the means we have for identification…our shooter is Lieutenant Mitaka.”

It wouldn’t do any good to tell the captain that was an impossibility, no matter what the colonel felt. He would simply have to investigate the matter for himself. Wonderful, he could practically feel the migraine that was in store for him.

 

By the time the colonel and the captain made their way to the detention block, it was clear to see the news had traveled fast, as Stormtroopers were positioned on either end of the corridor. An officer moved quickly to greet them

 

“Colonel Crowley...Captain Crowley.” The officer nodded respectfully to them both as he approached.

 

“Major.” The colonel replied dutifully as they proceeded down the row of detention cells, “Any new developments?”

 

The major sighed, “Well, I assume you’ve been informed on our prisoner’s identity--”

 

“I have. Has it been confirmed?”

 

“Yes sir. Three different samples of genetic material--including bone marrow, once we were able to restrain him enough to extract it. And, genetically at least, our prisoner is basically Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka.”

 

The choice of words was not lost on the commanding officer, “What do you mean by “basically?””

 

“Sir, I…”  The major shook his head, “The Resistance did something to him. But I’m afraid you’re simply going to have to see it for yourself.”

 

As if there needed to be any further tension. But there was nothing for it, the colonel conceded, as the major escorted him and the captain into the detention cell.

 

In the brief moments Colonel Crowley had to observe the lieutenant’s file, he had been able to note a number of things. He had been top of his class at the Academy, his record was nothing short of outstanding for a lieutenant his age, not a single blemish to be found (other than a collection of promotions that should have by all rights been his); he even served directly under General Hux before his passing. All in all, Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka appeared to be the type of officer Gideon Crowley would have been proud to have under his command.

 

But stepping into the cell, it appeared the man strapped to the interrogation chair, their prisoner, appeared to be a far cry to the image in the datafile. The lieutenant’s pale complexion had long since vanished under hours of toiling in the sun, his skin a golden tone now, interrupted by some pink burnt spots. His hair was a far cry from the pristine cut and style of the First Order, as it had grown out into unruly waves, even curling is places that hadn’t been matted down by sweat and grime.

 

And his eyes…suddenly, the major’s words made since in the colonel’s mind. Mitaka’s eyes were not the dark brown indicated on his service file. No, the eyes that stared at them now were metallic, like liquid steel, and they bore no respect for the make up of the human eye, forgoing the need for any white, iris, and pupil. At first glance, it appeared the entirety of Mitaka’s eyes were the same unnatural mercury color; only upon closer inspection did the colonel detect the smallest flicker of a dark pupil.

 

“Are they mechanical?” The colonel murmured as he cast a side-eyed glance to the major, who shook his head slowly.

 

“No sir…completely organic…” The major trailed off as a movement stole everyone’s attention. It was the lieutenant…or rather…it was _in_ the lieutenant. Through the prisoner’s thin undershirt, the officers could see _something_ push briefly out against the lieutenant’s abdomen.

 

The captain had taken to staring at the sight before them all, unable to take his eyes off the sight, “What the kriff…”

 

Not exactly the most eloquent turn of phrase, but the colonel couldn’t help but agree with the captain. Slowly, he turned his attention from Mitaka’s slightly bulging abdomen to his face, and his inhuman eyes.

 

“What in the name of the outer rim did they do to you, lieutenant?”

 

Mitaka didn’t answer right away, watching the movement in his own body in rapt attention. It was only when the phenomena ceased that he finally turned his attention to the colonel, but even then, he did not wear the expression of a decorated First Order officer.

 

“Nothing I wouldn’t have accepted with open arms.” Mitaka smirked, his black pupils narrowing to narrow slits at the silver eyes bore into the three officers observing him, “The Resistance helped open my eyes, so to speak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Mitaka's back in First Order custody. What terrible things could happen next for our lovely half-Keshian?


End file.
